Kiriko
Appearance Kiriko is a pretty girl with green hair, she has green eye lashes and yellow eyes. On the side of her eyes are yellow eye-liner marks, she also has 3 yellow dots on her forehead. On her left arm she has a yellow glove, and on her right is a yellow sleeve, similar to what some Iwagakure ninja wear. On her torso, she has a fishnet that cuts off a few inches above her bellybutton, which has a liner of yellow. She has a green shirt which is cut off a few inches below her cleavage, and the left sleeve is cut off from the neck to the armpit. For the bottom part, she has white wrap that goes around her waist. She has green pants which are cut off at the knee, the pants have 2 openings on each side of the thigh area which exposes her fishnet around her thighs. She has open-toed sandals with a yellow zipper, which come up to about mid point of her leg. Personality She is a friendly person and loves the environment, maybe because she has Sprout Release. She is in love with a Konohagakure ninja named Raiko, she will blush around him, or start to get nervous when he is around her. She doesn't have that many enemies because of her loving attitude. She doesn't like to see plant life to die, she doesn't like Ramen because she says it takes away plant life. She loves meat, but doesn't like to gain weight, so she exercises everyday almost to keep her body in shape. Other boys that show attention to her, she ignores because she feels that she will end up with Raiko one day. She isn't shy at all, just around Raiko, but other than that, she isn't afraid to speak her mind, or do things for people. When she started traveling with Raiko and Brook, she gave multiple hints that she liked Raiko, and Brook was able to see it. Also she stated that "No thats not what I meant, its just that I don't mind going out with a girl, just I like boys better." which gave a hint that she may be bisexual. Then she had a very surprising quick mood change when Raiko ate half of the Pork Strips. She said that Raiko would be picking up pieces of his hair and scalp if he doesn't buy Brook and herself each a order of Pork Strips. Abilities Medical Ninjutsu Kiriko was always good at medical ninjutsu, as a kid she was more advance in medical ninjutsu than any other person. That being because her parents were both medical-nin. By the time she was a Genin she was able to work as a surgeon at the hospital. Sprout Release Kiriko is the creator of the Sprout Release Kekkei Tota in an attempt to figure out how to become stronger and help people. Being the creator of the Kekkei Tota, she knows all of the moves to the kekkei tota, and is very skilled with all of them. She uses the techniques of Sprout Release to mostly help people, and then she started to develop techniques to kill and hurt people. Background Credits Pic from: SoulOfPersephone